A Fever You Can Sweat Out
by lrrajjmn
Summary: Alice was always angry...What happens when Ed catches her with her guard down? EdxOC  Lemon ahead  One-shot


Alice broke the door down, for the fourth time that month…Ed tried to block out her ridiculous banter. She was shouting things like

"If "Fullmetal" hadn't..."

Or

"Well Mr. Wonderful can just…"

He yawned; clearly bored as his little brother Alphonse tried to calm the tiny terror.

"Alice, Ed is just being Ed, please calm down!"

Winry just shook her head. Alice was getting angrier by the second, despite Al's valiant attempts to appease her.

Her face was a bloody tomato color and her breathing was labored, her eyes were closing…wait…closing?

*Thud*

She really over did it this time…

Winry picked up the passed out little "angel" and checked her pulse.

"We need to lie her down so I can have a quick look and make sure she's OK. This is the first time I've ever seen her this angry."

Several hours had passed since Winry had declared that she had a fever and left her in her bed to sleep. Winry had whipped up a bowl of chicken and noodle soup and was urging Ed to bring it to her.

"Just because she's sick doesn't mean she won't chew me out…"

Winry sighed, "Come on Ed, I have to get the laundry in and I'm working on a new design for your automail today." She hesitated for a second before continuing, "Please?"

Oh the pouts she can give…

He snatched up the soup and stomped over to Alice's door, knocking twice and listening for a response.

Nothing.

Cracking open the door, he took a peek inside.

There, lying on the twin bed at the edge of the room was a sleeping Alice.

Her blonde locks sprawled out on the pillow below her, her breathing heavy…

Winry had placed a cool wash cloth on her forehead. She also must have removed the small girls top for he could see her slightly pale shoulders and the top of her chest from under the thin blanket she adorned.

Innocence.

The word was all he could think about as he watched her chest rise and fall slowly.

He had only seen her sleep once before, on the day he first met her…

_Ed had been told about all the murders, so he wasn't a bit surprised when Mustang sent him to go and check them out. This encounter, however, would change his life once again. He went straight to the town where the crimes were most concentrated. He tried to picture a man fitting the description given to him. Average height, short brown hair, last seen near the factories on the outskirts of the town. After several days, he was feeling discouraged…_

_The city was pretty well quiet and no new murders had occurred since he had left._

_That is until he ran into a group of screaming villagers…_

"_Please! Don't let him hurt me!" A woman with large manic eyes and a blood stained outfit followed close behind the group of screamers. Ed ran the opposite direction, immediately noting the man that fit the description scurrying into a nearby alley._

"_So you really thought you'd get away with this did you? You sick freak…" Ed clapped his hands together but was interrupted by a loud female voice, "YOU!" It yelled and both men turned to face her._

_She was tiny, smaller than Edward, with wavy blond hair and a bloodied little white dress. She was huffing, probably from running there, and her eyes were fierce with anger. She ran straight for the murderous man, fists ready to swing. He merely shoved her arm away, knocking her off balance. She stood right back up and began kicking, flailing, and screaming frantically at the buff man in front of her._

"_You evil, horrible, disgusting, putrid murderer! What have you done? He was my father! MINE! Die die die die die!"_

_The man grabbed the tiny girls arm and twisted, shoving her to the ground. Now he was pulling out a weapon, Ed could see his hand slide into his pocked, a metal object gleaming as he began to slowly remove his hand. _

_He finally spoke, "Now now girly…You don't touch your superiors unless told to. I already roughed you up once today! I should teach you another lesson for your insolence." He pulled the knife out completely at the last word, but Edward was quicker. He used the blade on his arm to knock the knife out of the others hand, tackling him in the process. Placing the blade against the psycho's throat, he turned to the girl just in time to see her fall to the ground. Whether from exhaustion, stress, panic, or the "roughing up" that was spoken of earlier he wasn't sure…_

Her face was the same then as it is now. It was that face that drove Ed to insanity. He knew the moment he saw it that he would take care of her…

She stirred a little, making a small whimpering noise as she rolled onto her side. This was a nice change from her usual angry and aggressive behavior. He set the soup on the dresser. Moving in closer, he could see the feverish color of her cheeks. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear as he felt himself moving ever closer to the sickly girl.

"_I deserve this…" _A voice in his head called _"I saved her life and she never treats me with respect."_

She made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a groan and he noticed he was now close enough for his breath to tickle her face. Just a few more inches and…

"What do you think you're doing in my room?" She gave him the biggest glare she could muster.

He returned the gesture "Why can't you be sweet and polite like the other girls your size?"

She quickly retorted "Why don't you drink from a bottle like the other boys your size?"

She was done for…

He pinned her underneath him "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK? I'M BIGGER THAN YOU ARE _SHORTY_!"

Ed nearly missed the flash of emotion in her eyes. What was it? Fear? Why would she be afraid of him when she hadn't even been afraid of her father's murderer?

Then he noticed the position they were in…

He had his legs on either side of her hips and he held her hands above her head with his own.

Oh…_Ooooh…_He understood now.

He stared into her tiny brown eyes, he could feel her tremble a little beneath him and he was frozen. His mind was screaming at him, "_Do it do it DO IT_!"

He crashed his lips into hers; craving those emotions he now knew she could produce. Her shocked expression was enough to make him shiver, let alone her startled voice, "Full-Fullmetal!"

What was going on? He couldn't stop now. It was as if he had reached a point of no return he didn't know existed. His hand snaked its way under the thin blanket and he was pleased to find that he had been right about the lack of clothing on her upper body. She let out a childish squeak as his hand grazed over her left breast. He could have sworn she was doing this on purposes, the faces, the noises, and that delicate blush that dusted her checks…It was ecstasy.

He slid his hand over the sensitive skin, pinching and squeezing her nipple as he worked. He looked up to see her expression but was disappointed to find her face immobile with shock.

He needed a reaction…

Yanking the blanket down, he took a quick peek at her before taking her right nipple in his mouth. There was the reaction he was waiting for. She began to wiggle under his automail arm grip as he grazed his teeth across it, sucking and licking in turns.

"W-What are you doing?"

He smirked up at her, "Isn't it obvious? I'm taking advantage of your current state." Now that fearful look remained on her face. She wouldn't be getting away from him with a look like that…

"Y-you don't m-mean?..." He merely smirked wider, pulling her head forward and pressing his lips to hers. He slowly ran his tongue along her lip, urging her to participate. Boy, did she participate…

She bit down hard on his tongue and he yelped, yanking away. She glared daggers at him.

"No," She said firmly.

"Now now," he snickered, whipping the blood on his sleeve, "You won't get out of this with that attitude..."

A mischievous smirk resurfaced on Ed's face, "Maybe if you kiss me back, I'll let you off the hook."

Her eyes went wide and her face darkened in its red shade. She looked away, pondering this. She had never kissed a boy before, and she certainly wasn't sure how to go about it.

"O-OK…" She barely mumbled out.

His smirk grew impossibly wider and he leaned into her slowly. He was mere inches away from her mouth, his breathe mingling with her own and she closed her eyes, preparing for what was to come. The feeling of his breath disappeared however, and she now opened her eyes to see that he was lying on his back on the bed, grinning wildly.

"I thought-"

"I changed my mind," he cut in "_You _are going to kiss _me_, you have to initiate." She felt humiliated and nervous as she crawled (ever so slowly) over to Edward. He got impatient with her pass and lifted her up onto his chest so that she was sprawled out on top of him. She couldn't remember the last time her heart had beat this fast and she didn't think she'd ever blushed this much in her life.

Despite this, she continued to lean forward, inching their lips together before connecting them in a gentle peck.

Apparently this wasn't enough for Ed "Make out with me if you want to get out of this."

He wore a very fake innocent smile.

She sucked in a breath, "But that's not fair! You already said I only had to kiss you!"

"Who's making the rules here?" He questioned. She sighed in defeat and leaned in a little quicker this time, pressing their lips together. He began to move his lips against hers and she did her best to imitate his movements. He bit down lightly on her bottom lip and she gasped, giving him an opening to slide his tongue in. She was sweeter than he had expected, what with all the acid constantly pouring out of her lips. His tongue darted around her mouth, memorizing all the places he could. She timidly let her tongue slide along his and he smiled into it, letting her tongue roll against his own. He reluctantly pulled away and she immediately began to get up.

Ed wasn't having this, "Oops!" He called "changed my mind again!" At this confession, he tossed her back down into their original position. She gasped as he latched on to her pants with his metal clad hand, sliding them down her legs. "You are so much cuter when you're not in control." Her horrific look of fear was worse than ever, and as he grabbed onto the top of her panties she cried "Please! No! S-stop!" and followed it up with several whimpers and whines. How did she think that would make him stop? On the contrary, actually, but he settled for something else for the time being. He looked into her eyes, which were starting to sparkle at the presence of tears, and slowly ran his finger along her belly button, then to her hip bone, stopping for a second before letting his hand slide down and rub against the outside of her panties. She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden contact. "F-Fullmetal you stop this right n-now!" He merely rubbed his finger a little faster, trying to find the places in which he got the best reaction out of the small girl. He slipped her underwear down quickly, immediately replacing his fingers on the now slightly slick flesh.

"Alice," his voice was husky, "why are you wet if you don't want this?" Her voice was alternating between whimpers and cries as he slowly began sliding in a finger. She cried out in shock, wiggling her arms frantically in his hold.

"Shhh it's alright, it's just me…" He tried to sooth her panicked mood. He knew he would only have so long before the shock wore off and she's start screaming for Winry. He quickly slid in the next two digits simultaneously, kissing her to quiet her cries. She was a mess by this point, groaning and crying out for him to stop, to let her go. Finally, she broke down all of his doubts when she whispered,

"I-I'm scared…don't hurt me…E-Edward…"

Never.

Never before had he heard her call him anything other than Fullmetal. He immediately stopped all movements, jaw slack. She took advantage of this and slid free of his arms, pulling herself out of the bed, only to be grabbed by the arm. "You…You called me Edward…" She blushed crimson at the accusation, "I did no such thing!" and he was on her once more, his clothing removed in mere seconds and she stared wide eyed at his bare chest. She quickly shut her eyes though at the prospect of seeing another part of him. That mischievous smirk returned and he slowly ran the head along her slit.

She was shaking now, "Ed...You can't...I'm a v-virgin and I don't even k-know what to do…W-why are you doing this?"

"Oh that's simple," he answered "I want your innocence for myself."

Now the real fight began. She wiggled her hips to keep any part of him she could away from her. He had to cover her mouth with his free hand as she began to scream for help.

"Alright then, let's start the real fun." He smiled at her before slowly sliding in…

"AHHH! Stop it! It hurts it hurts!" He continued to push until his shaft was in as far as it could be. Tears were streaming down her face and she was sobbing into his hand. He waited a moment for her to adjust to the feeling, kissing away a few tears, before he slowly began to move. He was gentle and calm, trying to soothe her shaking form. She was hurting; she wanted it to be over…

He found a comfortable pace and she began to relax a little more now. He didn't even notice when he let her hands go free. They were in his hair immediately, pulling and entwining into the long blonde locks. Her breathing was ragged and, as her pained sounds turned into more pleasurable moans, he took his hand off her mouth. She was writhing, what had changed? Why did it suddenly feel…different? Maybe even…Good?

He continued with this agonizingly slow pace, daring her to ask for more. She was stubborn though and wouldn't dare ask aloud. She merely pressed her hips closer to him, matching his thrusts with slightly quicker ones. He was about ready to give in and speed up on his own when he heard her whisper, "Could you…Maybe…Speed up?" She was barely audible, but he heard her loud and clear.

"Hmmm? Maybe you should beg me?"

"Come on" she whined "You've already taken all the pride I could have possibly had…" He merely smiled at her, pecking her on the lips.

She took a deep breath and hissed out "Edward Elric will you _please _go faster before I _make _you go faster!"

He couldn't help but laugh, "Ok ok I get it, you have no patience." And with that, he no longer held back…

He was slamming into her erratically now. The noises she couldn't help producing were between a scream and a moan and sometimes both at the same time. He was far from covering her mouth, he didn't even have the will or desire to block out those angelic sounds. She was bucking her hips up, desperate to increase the friction in any way possible. "Ngh…A-Alice…ha-I won't be able to keep this up much longer…" She looked a little disappointed for a moment before her face softened and she leaned into his.

"It's ok," she whispered seductively, "go ahead, I won't get mad." She then pressed her lips against his. This was the first time she had kissed him without being forced…Heck; he didn't even have to ask this time! She moved her lips gracefully against his own, teasing and tasting and…Oh he was done for…He cried out as he finally spilled his seed inside her.

Her blush was back tenfold but she wasn't feeling as stubborn now…Not when she was so close…

"Ed…Please let me finish…"

He obliged and gathered what little strength that remained to dip his head down between her legs. He experimentally flicked his tongue along any part he could reach, memorizing the places that seemed to affect her most and taking full advantage of them until she was huffing frantically underneath him. With one last murmur of his name, she released, allowing him a quick taste of her before he noticed her shocked expression.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

He nearly laughed "No don't be, I was actually hoping for that. Don't worry, you taste delicious."

He smiled the sweetest smile she'd ever seen.

Ed placed his non-metal hand against Alice's forehead.

"Well would you look at that! Your fever is much better. I guess you can sweat them out."


End file.
